Misunderstood
by PD and KGIM
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a murderer. I kill men and men only. And it's all HIS fault. -Kagome's POV; One-shot-


Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a murderer. That's right; I kill people, because that's my job. I get paid well of course. And I'm the best killer out there. I've killed at least 25 people so far. Impressive right? You're all probably thinking, 'This girl's got serious problems!' or 'So she's the bitch that killed my mom!' right? Well, you're all wrong. First off, I don't have problems. We were having problems paying for our bills so I decided to kill people, make some money, and then quit. But you see, after a while, it became addictive. Second, I don't kill girls. Never have, never will. I kill men and men only. And it's all HIS fault.

* * *

"Hey wench!" a manly voice yells from about 15 feet away. Quickly, I whirl myself around. At first, I'm pissed, but that slowly fades as I see it's my boyfriend Inuyasha. Still, he hasn't called me wench for a while.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I ask, trying to sound bored.

"It's over." he responded. Time froze, the world stopped spinning, the sun stopped shining, and for a second, my heart stopped beating.

"What?" I ask hoarsely.

"It's over. Our relationship is over, that is. I'm leaving you for Kikyo. Bye wench." Inuyasha responded. I watched him walk away and begin a public make-out session with my bitchy, preppy, look alike.

* * *

See, I'd somehow managed to fall in love with that two-timing, jerk. Two days later, people began to tell me that Inuyasha was dating Kikyo behind my back for two weeks. Slowly, I was becoming pissed. About two days after that, I went to Inuyasha's house with a gun. Shooting him in the head two times didn't help ease my anger. In fact, it made me even angrier. Then I saw Kikyo, and shot her in the head five times. That's when I finally felt better, and left. Amazingly, Inuyasha's parents weren't home, and no one found out I was the one who killed Inuyasha and Kikyo. Surprisingly, I didn't feel guilty. Shortly after that, my life began getting worse.

* * *

"Kagome, why did you get all F's on your report card?" my mom asked me, and I hung my head down, ashamed. "You've always been a bright student, and now this! You need to sharpen up! I need you to get a good job so we can pay for the bills!" my mom yelled. My eye caught on a letter and I grabbed it before my mom could stop me. Eyes widening in horror I threw the paper down.

"These are debts over 150,000 yen!" I yelled.

"That's exactly why you need to get good grades so you can get a good job!" My mom responded.

* * *

Soon, I began to feel the need to kill more often. People at school began to make fun of me, and my grades were not rising. So I did what any reasonable person would have done. I got a job as an assassin. Killing people became a hobby, and I got paid so much. 150,000 yen a kill to be exact. Right after I gave my mom the money to pay for her debts, I bought a car, moved out of the shrine, got my own house, and tried to quit my job.

* * *

"I quit." I said, striding in to Miroku's office.

"Why, Kagome. Why are you suddenly quitting?" Miroku asked me, using that damned charm of his again.

"You know I was only working until I could pay my mom's debts. Well, her debts are paid, my job is done. I quit." I replied.

"Okay Kagome, you may leave. But just remember, you can come back anytime you want." Miroku told me a little too happily. I just nodded my head, and walked out of the building.

* * *

Like I said, I TRIED quitting. But it just became so ADDICTING that I came back for more. Five more kills later however, and the addicting feeling went away, the feeling that killing was good went away, and the feeling that I should still work there went away. Those feelings were all replaced with disgust, ashamed, hatred, and horrible. I felt all those things about myself.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Miroku. Then, I'm going to kill myself." I said, taking a gun out of my pocket.

"No, I'm going to kill you, and keep on going as if nothing happened." Miroku replied, nonchalantly. Taking my gun out of my hands, he turned it towards me. "Say goodbye." But I didn't get the chance todo anything,because four bullets later, I lay sprawled out across the floor, dead.

* * *

How amazingly peaceful and happy I was when he pulled the trigger. All my worries went away, and I didn't feel anything. What goes around comes around, as they say. I am Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. People know me as the most wanted assassin in Tokyo. But nobody knows what I was really like. Except for my family. Too bad I killed them too. So, nobody knows, that I was really just misunderstood. And nobody knows that I was just a girl who lost all hope. 


End file.
